


Punishment

by Just_A_Sea_Lion



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking, Subspace, Voyeurism, dom!Perkz, sub!Jankos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Sea_Lion/pseuds/Just_A_Sea_Lion
Summary: When Jankos misbehaves, sometimes Luka punishes him. In a way they both enjoy and crave. Miky is sometimes lucky enough to watch the punishment unfold.This is written as a missing moment of Scorpia_Tiger's "Untitled G2 series" but can be read out of context.
Relationships: Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski/Luka "PerkZ" Perković, Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski/Luka "PerkZ" Perković/Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle, Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski/Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle/Rasmus "Caps" Winther, Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle/Luka "PerkZ" Perković
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scorpia_tiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpia_tiger/gifts).



> This is a present for my wonderful fandom Valentine, Scorpia_Tiger. I hope you like it Scorpia <3 If you haven't yet you really should read her G2 series, it's THE BEST : https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899148
> 
> Thank you so much to hexburn for beta reading it ! Go read his fics here : https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestormapproaches/pseuds/hexburn
> 
> If you're a player depicted here I AM SO SORRY PLEASE DON'T READ THIS.

_“Wow, your flirting is still AWFUL!” Marcin said, dissolving into a fit of giggles.  
“Can you spank him tonight?" Miky sighed, glancing at Luka.  
“Marcin, come here!” Luka said, sounding as if he was talking to a dog. “Miky badly wants to watch you getting spanked.”  
“I actually never said-”  
“LET’S GO!” Marcin shrieked.  
He ran, taking Miky’s hand and leading him away, Luka following close behind them._

They all went to Luka’s bedroom, Jankos almost bouncing with excitement. Miky didn’t really understand why he was so looking forward to it, when in the middle of the spanking he usually was pleading for it to stop – but never saying his safeword. Miky must have a sadistic streak however, because watching Jankos under the expert hand – or whip, or paddle, or, once, a kitchen spatula – of Luka Perkovitch always made him very horny. 

As usual, Luka sat on the bed and Marcin positioned himself across his knees, and Miky felt his cock fill at this view. He got comfortable on the gaming chair, perfect spot to watch his teammates.  
“So, Marcin, why are you being punished?” Luka said with a firm voice.  
“I made fun of Caps’ flirting” Jankos said, not sounding sorry in the slightest. But it was going to change soon, Mihael knew it.  
“And do you deserve to be spanked for that?”  
“Yes!” the jungler answered, still very enthusiastic. What a brat.  
“Remove your pants and underwear.”  
Jankos hastily obeyed, and he was soon bare-assed, but Perkz prevented him from removing them all the way, leaving the pants awkwardly around his knees. This added a bit more humiliation to the whole situation, Perkz was showing him that he was not here to be comfortable, that he didn’t get to choose the conditions of his punishment. For the first time he shifted a bit uncomfortably, while Miky held back a moan and put a hand on his cock through his pants, stroking slowly. Seeing Jankos helpless was always working wonders on him. 

Perkz started to spank methodically, slapping each cheek alternatively with his hand, fingers extended to hurt more. Marcin was moaning loudly, trying to find friction by wiggling on the ADC’s knees, but Luka wasn’t paying him any attention, purposefully ignoring both sounds and movements to stay focused on his task. The contrast between Perkz exuding control and Jankos being a moany mess was incredibly arousing.  
“Please Luka, keep going, fuck, that one hurt, ow, touch me please…”  
“Do you think you deserve it? You didn’t even pretend to be sorry.”  
“I’m sorry for making fun of Rasmus, please can I come now?”  
“You know you can’t. You have not been punished yet, this was barely foreplay.”  
With these words, Perkz spanked with a renewed vigor, this time targeting the thighs as much as the ass, hitting the same spot several times in a row. This was a more punishing method and pleased moans were now more and more replaced by pained ones, but Miky couldn’t help but notice that the jungler was still rock hard.  
“Luka, Luka please I’m sorry, please stop, ah, it’s enough, I’m sorry…”  
Perkz stopped but replaced the spanks with rubbing roughly on the raw skin, making Marcin whine, still pleading for it to stop. 

Miky always felt a bit uneasy about these scenes, especially about liking them so much. Against his better judgement, he found Jankos incredibly hot, and seeing him like this, helpless and in pain and begging under Luka’s hand… It brought something in him that nothing else could. He knew that, in spite of his pleas and obvious desperation, Jankos fully consented to this. He had seen him safeword before and had witnessed Luka go from inflexible dom to incredibly caring and worried boyfriend in less than a second. What he was witnessing was nothing less than complete trust of the jungler towards his team captain, a surrender of his agency and dignity for… for whatever this was. A relationship he could never understand, or compete with.

Luka slapped again, hard, against the jungler’s inner thigh, and Jankos yelped in pain, tears filling his eyes before rolling on his cheeks. 

Miky wondered what was going inside his head. Why was he doing this? What pleasure did he find in the pain? The support liked a slap on the ass as much as anyone, but he had no interest in actual masochism. He shook his head to try and stop himself from thinking so much, focusing on the feeling in his guts and cock. He was now stroking himself with intent, watching his teammates who seemed to have totally forgotten his existence. 

The crying had apparently been a signal for Luka, because he had stop spanking and was now gently caressing Jankos’ hair, before moving to kissing him everywhere on the reddened skin. Jankos was becoming calmer and moaned in both pain and pleasure when Perkz grabbed his asscheeks to slip his tongue between them.  
“Fuck, aaahhh Luka, Luka, it hurts, it’s so good, Luka, Luka, Luka please make me come, I’m sorry, Luka please…”

Miky knew he was approaching the edge, the jungler’s desperate pleas having an incredible effect on him, but before he could reach it, he saw Luka abandon his task to whisper something in Marcin’s ear and Marcin nodding frenetically. 

“Come here Mihael” Luka said, and the support obeyed. Luka nodded at his crotch. “Can I take care of that?”  
Miky felt a shiver run through him, and said yes, of course. Luka invited him to join them on the bed, making him kneel next to Jankos’ face. When Mihael understood what he had in mind, he felt his face heat, but his dick twitched in anticipation. 

Luka quickly lubed his right hand, which was not necessary, but he knew it would bring his support maximum pleasure. He closed it around Miky’s cock, his left hand grabbing Jankos’ hair firmly. It was so much better than his own hand, Mihael knew he was not going to last long. He gasped, gripping the sheets and biting the inside of his cheek to keep himself from moaning openly. The feeling on his cock was heavenly and he came all over Jankos’ face in no time, in his most powerful orgasm of the last few weeks. He fell boneless on the bed, but still kept his eyes open to see Luka picking up the come on the jungler’s face with the tip of his fingers to feed it to Jankos, who lapped it eagerly. Miky buried his face in a pillow to hide his crimson face. _How is that so fucking hot._

Perkz now focused entirely on the Pole, who seemed to be in a daze, sucking on the dom’s fingers as if his life depended on it. He whined softly when Luka retreated his hand, so the ADC was very careful to stroke his cheek, whispering sweet nothings and asking a question that Miky couldn’t make out. The jungler must have said yes though, because Perkz kissed his lips, then his chest, taking his time, as if he wanted to touch every centimetre of skin with his lips. He made his way to the cock and took it in his mouth, holding one of Jankos’ hands to keep him grounded. Jankos was gripping this hand, moaning but very differently than his usual loud noises. Miky had been surprised the first time he had seen him in subspace, when his boisterous personality, that usually followed him in bed too, disappeared to be replaced by a much needier and quieter Jankos. They never talked about it afterwards, and Miky always felt like he was intruding in something very intimate when he was witnessing it. 

The team captain was now sucking vigorously, Jankos involuntarily bucking his hips into the mouth. He was coming undone, babbling unorganized words that were just showing his appreciation for what was being done to him.  
“Thank you Luka, yes, just like that, yes, thank you, please let me come, please don’t stop, I need this, I need you, yes, please yes…”

He soon came into the dom’s mouth, who swallowed with no hesitation before kissing the jungler on the lips. He then made him drink from a water bottle on the bedside table, and wrapped him in a soft blanket. He never stopped touching him: a hand on his cheek, fingers going through his hair, and then full-on cuddles. Jankos never let himself be spooned usually, but the moment after a scene was always the exception. Sometimes Miky wondered if these aftercare moments were the main reason -the only reason?- for Jankos to regularly ask for this kind of stuff. He didn’t have time to ponder more on the subject as sleep overtook him, endorphins from his orgasm still flooding his brain. _Luka didn’t even come tonight._ was the last thing on his mind before he succumbed to sleep next to the cuddling pair.

**Author's Note:**

> It was short but I hope you enjoyed it ! Thank you so much for reading, kudos warm my heart and comments make my day. Love <3  
> If you want to join the DreamServer, a wonderful LoL rpf discord community, tell me in a comment and I'll give you an invite link.


End file.
